The present invention comprises a new Aster, botanically known as Aster hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synhen Thefirst’.
‘Synhen Thefirst’ originated from an open-pollinated hybridization made in March 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Alva, Fla. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘AS04-036’ with lavender ray floret color. ‘AS04-036’ has a more compact plant habit with more vigor than ‘Synhen Thefirst’.
‘Synhen Thefirst’ originated from an open-pollinated hybridization made in March 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Alva, Fla. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘AS04-036’ with lavender ray floret color. ‘AS04-36’ has a more compact plant habit with more vigor than ‘Synhen Thefirst’.
The male parent of ‘Synhen Thefirst’ was an unknown plant. The resultant seed was sown in late May 2006. ‘Synhen Thefirst’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in late October 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synhen Thefirst’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.